battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaft
Shaft was a lightweight robot built by Rik Winter that competed in Seasons 1.0 and 3.0 of BattleBots. It was a silver and purple robot armed with a 3-spiked ramming plate which could rotate 360 degrees. It didn't perform well in BattleBots, winning only one match, but reached the televised rounds in both seasons it entered, even though Shaft never went further than the round of 16. Robot History Season 1.0 Shaft's first ever match was against Gremlin II. Shaft won by KO with forty seconds left and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Mouser Mecha-Catbot. Both robots moved slowly out of their squares and Shaft pushes Mouser against the spikestrip, while Mouser was trying to flip Shaft. Mouser drives away from the spikestrip and Mouser started flipping Shaft again. Shaft got its ramming plate stuck inside Mouser's flipping arm and managed to escape, before getting tossed by the killsaws. Mouser was being pushed by Shaft again and tried to flip it. Shaft accidentally got itself caught on the killsaws again and Mouser gets caught on killsaws moments after. After flipping Shaft from the front and side, Shaft pushed Mouser against the spikestrip and Mouser attempt to flip Shaft again. Shaft then got itself caught on the arena sledgehammer. Mouser was being pushed by Shaft again after Mouser opened its flipping arm and Mouser tried pushing Shaft toward the killsaws. Shaft escapes and pushes Mouser against the spikestrip before the time ran out. Mouser won on a 6-3 judge's decision and Shaft was eliminated from the tournament. Shaft wasn't finished, however, as it participated in one of two consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. It was still moving in the end, but lost overall to Backlash and Thorn. Season 3.0 Due to its seeding, Shaft was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually faced Blood Moon. In the beginning, Blood Moon gets its wedge underneath Shaft. When Shaft reaches Blood Moon's spinning square, the square immediately stops spinning and both robots started pushing each other. Shaft gets off Blood Moon's wedge and Blood Moon started spinning its square again. Blood Moon then proceeds to get itself stuck under the spikestrip. As Shaft was moving around the arena, Blood Moon escapes from the spikestrip and goes straight into Shaft's spiked ramming plate. Shaft drives into Blood Moon's wedge again and gets off again. Both robots drive around the arena and Blood Moon gets itself stuck under the spikestrip again. Shaft gets caught on the killsaws and charges into the side of Blood Moon. Both robots gets caught on the ramrods and Shaft charges straight at Blood Moon, but slams itself into the spikestrip. Shaft then gets behind Blood Moon and pushes it into the base of the screw. Blood Moon gets stuck under the spikestrip again and Shaft drives over Blood Moon's wedge. Blood Moon gets its front caught on the killsaws and Shaft gets popped by the piston. Shaft gets caught on the ramrods again and drives itself into the spiketrip multiple times. Shaft then gets itself tossed by the killsaws and Blood Moon drives itself under the pulverizer. Blood Moon pushes Shaft into the piston and Blood Moon gets lifted by the piston before the time ran out. Blood Moon won on a 26-19 judge's decision and Shaft was eliminated from the tournament again. Because it lost in the round of 64, Shaft couldn't participate the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 Shaft stats 1.0.jpg|Shaft's Season 1.0 stats according to the TV show. Shaft stats 3.0.jpg|Shaft's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Mark Beiro Introductions "Weighing in at 55 pounds. From creator Rik Winter. From Oakland, California. Here is, SHAFT!" "Whoa-uh! Whoa-uh! Whoa! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! His game's hardcore, he leaves dead robots on the floor. Run for your lives. It's SHAFT!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots from California